Relación secreta
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Adrien y Marinette están saliendo juntos (Es un secreto... Shh Shh)


La campana de entrada sonó y muchos quedaron asombrados al ver a Adrien y a Marinette ingresar al salón tomados de la mano. No obstante, no era por ese hecho el producto de su sorpresa sino porque que los aludidos no realizaban una acción para ocultarlo, una acción, que venían haciendo hace algún tiempo y aquella que resultaba nula para los integrantes del salón que ya lo sabían todo. Por lo tanto, el anuncio que estaban realizando en ese instante, no era nada que no sabían.

—¡Escuchen! —exclamó Adrien, llamando la atención de todos en el salón mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de la joven que temblaba por los nervios y miraba el suelo por la vergüenza del momento.

—Marinette y yo...

—¡Están saliendo! —les interrumpió Nino en forma relajada— Si vas a contar algo amigo, que sea algo que no sabemos.

—¿Eh? —articuló el rubio— ¿Lo sabían?

Ahora mirando a todos los individuos en el salón que asentían y sonreían.

—Pues claro eran muy obvios —argumentó Alix.

—¡Yo ya me preguntaba cuando más lo seguirían ocultando! —mencionó Rose— ¡He estado esperando por este momento! ¡Por fin!

La pareja estaba atónita por este cambio de acontecimientos, pensaban que los iban a sorprender ¡No, al revés! Siendo ellos los sorprendidos.

—¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Adrien, aun no saliendo del asombro— ¿Lo sabían? —volvió a preguntar con consternación.

—Sí, Adrinkis —expresó Chloé mientras se miraba las uñas— Realmente, me daba pena ajena verte así con la panadera y lo horrible que lo ocultaban.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Marinette con sorpresa— ¿Lo sabias? —saltó encarando a la rubia. Ella asintió— Entonces... ¿Por qué seguías aferrándote a Adrien aun si sabias que eras mi novio?

—Porque es mi _amigo_ —dijo dando énfasis a la última palabra— Y es muy divertido molestarte.

Marinette apretó los puños con fuerza ¡Como la sacaba de quicio!

Adrien se sonrojó por la vergüenza, no pudiendo decir nada más "¿Hace cuánto lo sabían?" Su mente únicamente preguntaba.

—Hace un tiempo lo sabíamos, casi al mismo tiempo que ustedes comenzaron a salir —dijo Sabrina y a la vez contestándole la pregunta interna que hizo el rubio.

—Entonces, eso significa que... ¡Hemos de haber parecido unos idiotas tratando de ocultarlo! —gritó completamente abrumado.

—Un poco —repuso Alya— Esas salidas al unísono...

—Esas miradas... —menciono Myléne.

—Y los apodos —declaro Iván.

—¡Oh! ¡Si, los apodos! —refutó Alya— My Lady, Mi gatito —emitió una risilla.

—Era muy raro que sean apodos hechos por la amistad —compartió Nino.

—O esa vez que pisaste en el pie a Nathaniel cuando estaba a punto de invitar a una exposición de Arte a Marinette —agregó Juleka, al estar presente en ese momento.

—Sí, es cierto... cada vez que quería preguntarle sobre la exposición, tu aparecías interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con Marinette... —concluyó Nathaniel— llevándotela o pisándome el pie.

—¡Eso fue una accidente! —se excusó, aunque en realidad, no era del todo un accidente.

—Pero la prueba irrefutable es cuando... ¡Yo! —apuntándose a si mismo con el dedo— Los vi, besándose debajo de la escalera —proclamó Kim— ¡Hasta les saque una foto!

Los pareja, sintieron sus mejillas enrojecer al unísono.

—Con las pruebas recolectadas, había un 99,9999999999%... probabilidades de que estuvieran saliendo —añadió Max.

—¡Oh! Bueno... —dijo Adrien resignado, tomando de la cintura a su novia demostrando posesividad— Ahora que ya que saben que Marinette es mía, no intenten nada con ella —marcando territorio.

—Lo sabemos, amigo —repuso Nino— ¡No te preocupes! No queremos que saques las garras.

—¡Si, Mi gatito! —agregó Alya, provocando la risa de todo el alumnado.

.

.

.

Al parecer su relación secreta, no había sido tan secreta.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Se dieron cuenta? todos los alumnos del salón tuvieron al menos un dialogo. ¡Quería que todos participaran! (los alumnos me refiero a todos los que están en la fotografía grupal en el capítulo "Reflekta") Creo que no me falto ninguno (Sin contar profesora y director)

Y lo importante empieza la cuenta regresiva me falta cinco fics (ahora cuatro, contando este) y llego a 600 fics en forma general ¡Yupi!

Lo que eso significa tendrán tres drabbles mas y un one-shot (Ya terminados) (Todos del fandom MLB) (Y que publicare diariamente) ¡Les dije que tenía muchos drabbles por la mitad! Y todavía no termino, pero los demás aún siguen a la mitad (hasta que la inspiración me ilumine)

Bueno, me falta transcribirlo y editarlo, ya que lo escribí en papel excepto el one-shot que es especial, y es especial porque lo escribí hace un montón de tiempo, pero hace poco lo termine. (ese si esta en computadora)

Solo por eso es especial XD

Estaré publicando el siguiente en un rato... o mañana (Que diferencia) Pero bue... no me gusta transcribir, por eso siempre cuando tengo una idea evito lo más posible escribir en otro lado que no sea mi computadora (Pero, desgraciadamente no se puede evitar sino quiero que mi idea se vaya y no vuelva)

¡Bye Bye!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
